In His Arms Forever
by StarInHeaven1014
Summary: He's back, she's happy, and they're up for two BillBoard Awards. WARNING: So much fluff it could be considered pointless. ZXV


**Yess, finally I have posted a oneshot, one that I wrote directly after the BILLBOARD AWARDS. Which, by the way, were AHMAZINGG. LOL. Zanessa 33. Anyways, this may be put in the category of 'pointless' but then agai, aren't all stories? LOL. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimor: I don't own anything having to do with HSM, other than of course the DVD, soundtrack, posters, tickets to the concert, and um...MY OBSESSION. LOL. And because thats all I own, it pretty much sucks.**

**_In His Arms Forever_**

* * *

She tapped her foot excitedly, feeling the jitters rush through her entire body. The slight sound seemed louder to her as she continued, her heart racing and her mind zoning away from her surroundings. Biting her lip, she suddenly felt nervous, and she could've sworn a thousand butterflies had suddenly flown into her stomach, batting their wings at a million flaps per second. She tapped her foot faster.

"Van," Ashley put both of her hands on Vanessa's knees, stopping them from further movement. "Why are you so nervous?" she began brushing her hair once more, staring into the mirror, "I mean, you talked to him an hour ago, he called you yesterday, and there is not a hyuuge possibility that the devil could've taken over his body, right?"

Vanessa widened her eyes in horror, "Oh my gawd, what if he's dead!" she popped up from the bed, pacing back and forth from either side of Ashley's cousin's room, that of which was nestled in Ashley's uncle and aunt's two story Las Vegas suburban home.

"Gawd, Vanessa, please, chill. It's not like he's stopped loving you," she hadn't thought before she had spoken, and with an apologetic look, she covered her mouth.

"Oh my gawd! That's worse than if he's dead!" Vanessa panted, sinking to the floor. She rocked back and forth silently, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

Ashley bit her lip and reached for her phone, pressing the numbers robotically and quickly. "Crap," she mumbled to herself as she watched Vanessa wipe her eyes and sob some more. The phone rang from the other line and Ashley swore under her breath. She needed him to pick up.

"Ash?"

"Oh gawd, thank you. You need to talk to Nessa. She's totally freaking out, like sobbing and everything."

"What? Why?"

"Well…" Ashley paused and bit her lip, "I kind of got it into her head that maybe you were dead…or you didn't love her any more." She winced, waiting for his response.

"Ash…" she heard him sigh heavily. "Put her on the phone."

Ashley stuck the phone out in the crying girl's direction, "It's him," she mouthed.

Vanessa looked up, her mascara running down her cheeks. She reached for the phone slowly, as if it was contaminated, "Hello?" her voice was barely audible, and she sniffled.

"Nessa…" his voice was so soft and perfect, she began to cry again.

"No, no, sweetheart, please don't cry. C'mon, I'm fine, I'm on my way, and yes, I still love you," and now what he spoke was music to her ears. She smiled through her tears.

"I love you too," her grin was unbearable, and she spoke again, "Hurry."

She could hear the smile in his voice, "You betcha I will."

-----------------

About a half an hour later, Vanessa stepped outside of Ashley's walk-in closet, grinning from ear to ear. With a slight shriek of delight, she patted the top of her head, motioning Ashley's attention to her hair, giggling.

"Ooh, I LOVE it," Ashley laughed, marveling at how Vanessa had done her hair so perfectly. "Okay, now you have to do mine."

Vanessa nodded, fixing the 80's style, oversized, top-cut-off, sweatshirt she was wearing, so it could be pulled off easily and not ruin her hair. "Okay, just a sec."

As Ashley changed into a zip-up hoodie, Vanessa pulled on a pair of knee-high socks, a grin still from ear to ear. He was going to be here soon, and the jitters she had felt before had finally subsided, and all she could now feel was excitement. She was going to the Billboard Awards tonight…was up for two awards…and he was gonna be there with her the entire time.

The phone rang suddenly, and Ashley went to answer it. "Hello?" She nodded. Then she nodded again. "Kay, bye."

"Who was that?" Vanessa asked, holding up a pair of yellow shorts and a pair of light pink ones. Ashley pointed to the yellow and the brunette pulled them on.

"Oh, my mom," she lied. "Oh, and that reminds me, I ordered a pizza before. Would you go and see if the pizza guy is here?" she lied again.

Vanessa shot her a look of confusion. "Okayyy," she turned slowly and then bounded down the steps, all the while keeping her head straight so as not to ruin her hair. With a sigh, she opened the front door.

It wasn't the pizza man.

Ashley had lied. Instead…

He was standing there.

She suddenly felt light-headed; his smile, his eyes… Her lip quivered and he grinned. "Zac." And then she was on her tip-toes, her arms around his neck, and his hands on her waist. She rested her chin on his shoulder, breathing in his scent as she held back tears of happiness. All he did was hug her, and as he heard her sniff, he pulled her so she was looking into his eyes.

"I missed you," he whispered, grinning.

"I missed you too," smiling she kissed him gently on the lips, relishing in the taste. He kissed her back, pulling her closer.

"Gawd, we've got an awards show tonight that us girls have to get re-. OH MY GAWD YOUR HAIR!" Ashley shrieked, pulling Vanessa-who finally noticed his hair as well-away from him and staring at the spiked, still black, locks on his head.

"What? Don't you like it?" his question was more directed to Vanessa than Ashley, but the blonde answered first.

"HECK NO."

"Well I do," Vanessa spoke up genuinely, her face shining as went to go hug Zac again. He smirked at Ashley and he and Vanessa swept past her and into the house.

Ashley turned, "Hey, ok, so I guess its alright…" she hurried to catch up with them, "GAWD PLEASE STOP KISSING!"

----------------------

Vanessa rapped her fingers, newly polished, on the dresser. "Ash, please hurry up! Zac's waiting for us at the hotel."

Ashley stepped out, her arms behind her back as she was trying to zip up her gold, strapless, cocktail dress, "Gawd, Nesquick, that's like, the hundredth time you've told me that. I'm hurrying. Now please, help me with this zipper," Vanessa sighed and carefully fastened Ashley's dress. Then, with a quick grin she shrugged her shoulders.

"You look ah-mazing," she giggled.

Ashley smiled widely, "So do you! Zac is gonna-."

"Ash!"

"Oops, sorry, forgot I'm not supposed to think about that kind of stuff when it comes to my two best friends," she paused, then her glance connected with Vanessa's, and the two girls squealed with delight.

-----------------------

"Dude, I still can't get over your hair," Corbin placed his sunglasses, or as he referred to them-'shades'-and made a pose in the mirror.

"Yeah," Zac pulled his navy blue sweater over his head with ease, then stepped next to Lucas and Corbin in front of the mirror. "At least Nessa seemed to like it."

The three boys stood in front of the mirror, each of them decked out in studly outfits, carefully selected by them so as to reassure a spot on somebody there's hot list, or as Ashley had referred to it earlier that day. With an 'eye smiling' look in the mirror, Lucas, who stood in the middle, put his hands on his friends' shoulders. "Guys," he took a big dramatic breath.

Corbin and Zac eyed him, each grinning while confusion crossed their faces. "Um…?"

Lucas took another breath, and pretended to wipe a tear from the brim of his eye, "This is it boys. After this, we go on tour, with out Zac, and then we start this whole thing over again."

Corbin glared at him in a playful way, "Ok, can you please stop with the deep stuff, please?" He grinned, "Let's go boys." Corbin began to walk off, trying to act cool as he half-limped. Lucas followed.

"Corbin, you look like a total freak, man!" The blonde boy walked out of the door, leaving Zac watching his two friends with confusion. With a stifle of laughter and a raise of the eyebrows, Zac followed them out of the door.

----------------

Vanessa stepped outside of the limo, following Ashley, just as Zac exited the hotel. He immediately stopped short. Dressed in shimmery black, from head to toe in a spaghetti strapped, flourishing gown, she grinned, glowing.

The sun was still beating its Las Vegas rays as the couple stood outside on the sidewalk. Ashley, Corbin, Lucas, and the newly arrival of Monique had already entered the limo, not bothering to usher the newly reunited couple along.

"You look, um, um, amazing," Zac finally got out the words, and with a sheepish grin, he took a few steps forward. Vanessa giggled.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she smirked playfully, placing her arms gently around his neck. She reached up and kissed him quickly on the lips, before leading him into the limo.

-------------------

Vanessa let go of Zac's hand as she stepped out into the busy, congested, MGM grand. People were swarming everywhere, some setting things up, others directing the other early arrivals to various spots and in different directions. Even with the camera-less atmosphere, Vanessa felt as if she had to put up some sort of 'Red Carpet' guard, and she soon found herself laughing and smiling with Zac at her side.

He was at her side, and at the present moment, that was all she needed. Of course, a Billboard Award was a nice thought as well, but…

They had made a pact the first day they had proclaimed themselves 'a couple'. With Kenny's agreement, they were supposed to keep their relationship a secret until further notice. Ashley always helped them, reminding them when they were looking to 'couply', or when they were giving each other 'the looks' which the blonde had announced to be very obvious to those who were looking for things such as that. Vanessa always thought Ashley knew from first hand experience what people were 'looking for' when it came to Zac and herself, but she had never questioned Ashley about it. But still, the pact was something she wasn't supposed to turn on…for any reason.

So it was, with a painful heart, that she was merely allowed to sit next to him, flirt with him, and act like 'friends'. And god was it hard to do.

Minutes later they stepped inside the large awards-ceremony-room, crowded with celebrities. They were lead to their seats by some sort of hostess, who kept mentioning about how her daughter was such a big fan of theirs.

Vanessa took a seat next to Zac, who was sitting on the end, and smirked, "I'm tired already," she sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Yeah, well keep yourself together, we've got to hopefully get an award or two, then go take some pictures and then we can go-."

Vanessa cut him off with a girly grin, "Shopping!"

He laughed and leaned back in his seat, "Hey look, there's Nelly Furtado." He pointed to the woman walking down the row towards them. Followed by many others, she sat down in one of the seats directly in front of them, for they were sitting in seats facing the middle of the auditorium like building.

Vanessa nodded, impressed, but then spoke silently so the singer wouldn't hear them, "Yeah, but I'm more impressed with this lady," she pointed to a random woman walking towards them down the aisle as well, dressed simply in a pair of black pants and a sweater. She heard Zac laugh. However, the woman sat beside them, a few other random people on her side.

Vanessa and Zac exchanged looks.

Suddenly there was a loud burst of music, and the large screens set up behind the stage raged with music and color. Vanessa automatically thanked God the Ashley, Kenny, or one of the other executive people were not sitting on the other side of her, and she reached for Zac's arm, linking her arm gently in his. She smiled at the familiarity of his touch, a feeling she had missed desperately over the past few months. She saw him look down at her arm rubbing his, and grinned at her. Then, looking back up at the stage, she clapped.

The awards ceremony progressed, and soon Nelly Furtado's name was announced as a winner. The pretty singer stood up and exited the row, smiling at the cast as she passed them. Vanessa clapped and cheered, always relishing the presence of Zac, her arm still linked with his.

Finally, the Soundtrack of the Year Award was announced, and the nominees were listed. Vanessa could hear Zac take a deep breath beside her as High School Musical was announced as a nominee, and she squeezed his hand.

"HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!" Before she could process it, she could feel the cameras on them, and laughing, she looked to her right-at the rest of the cast-and then at Zac. He was smiling brightly as he stood up, pulling her with him. With the whirlwind still swirling around them, she could feel his hand on her back as he allowed her and the others to walk up first, him last.

And before she knew it, she was onstage, reciting her lines with enthusiasm as she held the trophy in her arms.

And then, just as quickly as it began, it was over, and the young cast was being rushed off the stage by a 'Girl Next Door' and being led by a Stage Manager to the Press Room.

The Press Room was buzzing with photographers, and in a split second, Zac was at her side, his arm pulling her close to him as they smiled at the cameras. Only half-way through their time in the spotlight did Vanessa notice Ashley on the other side of Zac, and she sighed, realizing it could never be the two of them, not when Disney had such a hold on them.

But she pushed the ever present thought from her mind and cuddled nearer to Zac, doing her best to enjoy the limited time she had with him.

----------------------

It was her favorite part.

The self-proclaimed shopaholic squealed with the mature-est delight she could scrounge up, and grabbing a bag, looked around the 'Freebee' room.

"Hey," he was suddenly behind her, and she turned and looked up at him.

"Hey."

"Would you two mind posing please?" a female photographer politely asked them for a picture, and the two robotically turned and plastered on smiles, holding up their bags as they did so. "Aw, you two are too cute," she smiled as she walked away.

Vanessa giggled, "Let's go shopping!" She held back the urge to grab his hand as they walked over to the day bed (a/n I think that's what it was) where many celebrities had signed.

"Would you like to sign?" someone stuck out two Sharpies and they took them, scribbling down their names as they did so, however not without posing for a few more pictures.

It was then that Vanessa realized it was simply her and Zac, and grinning, she looked up at him, "Where's everybody else?"

He pretended to look hurt, "What? Are you not happy with just me?"

She slapped him on the shoulder playfully, "Of course I am. I was just surprised, that's all."

"Ah, well you see, I think the sequel might just star Gabriella and Troy, because I kind of, well…tied the rest of the cast up and put them in a big box which I threw into the ocean. They really weren't too happy about it."

"Mmm…well, a Troy and Gabriella movie, that might not be that bad," she felt herself stepping closer to him, and then with a start jumped back as she realized her surroundings.

"I know, right?" he grinned.

------------------------

After another half-an-hour or so of pretending to play guitars and posing with many of the free things, Vanessa and Zac soon found themselves, now with the rest of the cast, back in a limo, Vanessa's tired head on Zac's shoulder.

"I hate that the tour starts up again," she whispered, despite the rest of the cast being on the other side of the limo.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you." he hugged her nearer to him, and she closed her eyes in pleasure.

"You'll call, right?" she could feel him nod.

"Of course."

"Everyday?"

"Yep."

"And you'll come to see a show?"

"Definitely…I just don't know which yet. But you know, in February, we're all gonna be together again, and start all of this over again. "

This time she nodded, and feeling her eyes droop, she realized she might not see him again for a very long time if she fell asleep. But she knew she was beyond tired, and a sad grin appeared on her face as she lifted her head, "I love you."

"I love you too." And then he kissed softly and sweetly on the lips for a moment.

And then, with that, she closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep, his arms still around her, as she knew they always would be.


End file.
